Thier past and future
by animiegirl02
Summary: Gohan doesnt know he got Videl pregnant in high school and what happens when thier kid's bring them together. oh but Videl is a singer with her tought adittude and regrett towards gohan will they ever get together.Chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young girl only about 5 with beautiful shoulder length black hair with matching eye's was woken up by her mother. ''Honey it's time for school'' Her mother said walking in her daughter's room who looked exactly like her daughter except with violet eyes. '' Momma can u drive me today'' She said while putting on a red T-shirt that said Punk on it with a black skirt.

'' Alright Pan let's go'' Videl said while smiling at her daughter who was finished getting ready. ''** Oh how she remind's me of her farther a REAL fighter**''Thought Videl as Pan walked toward the hover car. '' Hey mom what do u say about performing at school everybody just loves your song's and its a plus being the GREAT Hercules' Daughter'' Pan said with slight sarcasm when she got to the part of her grandfather. '' Ha ha very funny Panny but ok '' Videl smiled at her Daughter's excitement.

When they got to Pan's school Videl rushed to her Daughter's classroom with Pan by her side. '' Ok mom the teacher will let u know when to come in'' Pan said before entering the classroom. Videl sighed she hadn't really performed with her whole heart since well her pregnancy. She suddenly thought of Pan's farther and how she still loved him. Just then Pan's teacher just then told her to come in and Videl noticed she was about to sing. ''**Damn well time to perform here it goes''** Thought Videl as she entered the classroom.

All went silent as she entered the room and walked up to the front of the classroom. '' Hello as you well know I'm Videl Satan and I'm here to perform a couple of song's and u can ask questions' Videl saw the gleam of pride in her Daughter's eye's. '' The song I'm about to perform is called Nobody's Home''

**''I couldn't tell u**

**why she felt that way**

**she felt it every day**

**and I couldn't help her**

**I just watched her make**

**the same mistakes again **

**What's wrong what's wrong now**

**too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**where she belongs She wants to go home**

**but nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**broken inside**

**Open your eyes**

**And look outside**

**Find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected**

**Now you cant find**

**what you left behind**

**Be strong be strong now**

**Too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**where she belongs**

**her feelings she hides**

**her dreams she cant find**

**she's losing her mind**

**she's falling behind**

**she cant find her place**

**she's losing her faith**

**she's falling from grace**

**she's all over the place yeah**

**She wants to go home**

**but nobody's home**

**That's where she lies**

**broken inside**

**Open your eyes**

**And look outside**

**Find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected**

**Now you cant find**

**what you left behind**

**Be strong be strong now**

**Too many too many problems**

**Don't know where she belongs**

**where she belongs**

**she's lost inside lost inside**

**she's lost inside lost inside''**

As she stopped playing her guitar the students clapped and clapped while saying that was great. ''**At least I made someone happy''** Thought Videl. Just then the door opened to see a young man ,Videl's age with black hair straight up. ''** Hmm he look's just like Gohan but but it cant be '' **Thought Videl as she looked at the young man who was indeed her high school sweet heart. Videl started to sweat as Gohan picked up a girl that looked like him. '' Gohan it's a pleasure to see u'' The teacher said while smiling ( WHICH SHE SEEMS TO DO A LOT LOL).

'' Oh Mr. Son this is Miss. Videl Satan'' The Teacher said while pointing to Videl who was trying to avoid Gohan. '' I know we used to go to high school together'' Gohan said in a voice that hinted a bit of shock. '' Well anyone have any question's before I have to go '' Videl asked trying not to catch Gohan's gaze. '' Oh yes what's your question'' Videl said to a girl who raised his hand. '' How do u know my Daddy'' The girl asked. Videl gulped '' Well we had the same classes anyone else'' Videl answered in almost a whisper. But it seemed the girl had other plans '' Why are u as red as a tomato then is there something else'' The girl asked. Pan noticed how her mother acted it wasn't like her to be red like that. '' Momma I don't feel good can we go home'' Pan said trying to help her mother. '' Yes yes ok let's go Panny'' Videl said while smiling quickly at Gohan who was looking between Pan and Videl. '' Momma is there something wrong u seemed out of it when Sam's dad came in'' Pan asked looking up at her mother. '' Oh don't worry about me Hun'' Videl said to Pan. Videl noticed that her daughter was in deep thought about something and decided she knew what. '' Darling Daughter of mine do u really want to know the story about me and Gohan'' Videl asked knowing it was time she knew. Pan nodded and hopped out of the car and changed into her sweat's and plopped down on her mother's bed. Videl giggled at how her daughter moved quickly to hear the story. Videl tucked Pan into the bed and got comfy.

'' Well let's see what story did u want to hear I have many of them'' Videl asked her daughter as she cuddled up to her. '' How u met and all that'' Pan said with the son grin she inherited from Gohan which she didn't know. '' Ok let see oh yes it was about 6 year's ago when I was 15 year's old'' Videl Satan.

* * *

**hey here goes credit to avril lavinge who oringally sang this song. please review this is my first dragon ball z story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'' Well it all started when i was 15 years old''

* * *

A 15 Videl Satan walked up to Orange star high as if it was a huge waiste of time. '' Geez couldnt dad home school me'' Videl Said in a angry tone. Then she noticed Erasa running after her in a mini blue jean skirt and a matching blue mini top and jacket. '' Hey Videl what up' Erasa said still draging backpack over her shoulder. '' Oh nothing besides having to go to this hell whole called school'' Videl answered walking into line to get the years scheudule. Erasa noticed a spikey black haired boy and poked Videl out of her huge speach. '' Hey Vi look at that guy'' Erasa pointed to the guy she spoted only momments ago. '' So just another guy '' Videl replyed not really caring about Erasa's new find. 

ENGLISH 9;00 am

'' Class please calm down we have a new student here today his name is Gohan Son'' The teacher said trying to calm her class down. Gohan entered the classroom wearing a orange t shirt and blue jeans putting on the Son grin. Videl and Erasa were big eyed as Gohan entered the room ' See Vi diddnt i tell u cute eh'' Erasa asked. '' No not really '' Videl said ''** Hell no he is fine but i cant let Erasa find out i actually have hormones''** Thought Videl not noticing a male figure before her. '' Hello im Gohan whats yours'' Gohan said when the teacher sent him to the seat next to Videl. '' Huh oh Hi my names Videl and this is Erasa'' Videl said quickly finally noticing what was going on. She heard him chuckle at her finally noticing '' Hey whats so funny'' Videl asked getting annoyed at Gohan. She didnt know why but he got her mad quickly way quicker than the other guy's.

* * *

AT LUNCH 12:30 pm 

Videl noticed Gohan was in her every class and then she finally had enough '' Yo Gohan can i please see your sheduale'' Videl asked while walking up to Gohan. '' Um Sure''. Videl read it 3 times and said '' Well looks like we have the EXACT same classes'' Videl said before inviting him to sit down with her friends. '' Hey U know Erasa and this is Sharpener the stupid dude in english'' Videl said after giving Sharpener a death glare.'' Hi i'm Gohan'' Gohan introduced himself to Sharpener. Then a tough looking girl came to the table and sat down across from Videl. '' Whose this Vi'' She said '' Oh this is Gohan , Gohan this is Saraha ,Saraha this is Gohan''. they talked awhile and Sarha took off. ' come on Gohan i'll show u the way''Videl said. Gohan couldnt help but smile he didnt know why but he had this warm tingly feeling inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

**A.N: just so you know you reviwers the last chapter is a flashback not the present its apart of videls story**

**

* * *

**

AFTER SCHOOL

Gohan was walking up to the roof top when he heard Videl's voice '' What do you want'' She said.

The voice replied '' Nothing Videl just rememmber you owe me''

Gohan listened closey and wondered who that voice was then he bumped into someone. '' GGohan what are you doing '' Videl asked looking surprised to see the new guy up on the roof top. '' Oh Videl well I was just looking for something I lost'' Gohan lied he hoped Videl diddnt see threw his lie.Videl shrugged deciding to figure out what he was hiding later. '' Ok see you later Gohan '' Videl said then left leaving Gohan alone on the roof top.

* * *

NEXT DAY BEFORE SCHOOL 

'' GOHAN GET UP '' Chichi yelled holding up her frying pan and waving it.Gohan's face paled that pan was EVIL. '' Mom I'm up and going to school'' Gohan said before running out the door. ChiChi smiled that worked everytime.

AT SCHOOL

''Hey Gohan '' Videl said with Erasa behind her walking toward him. '' Hey'' He replyed before the bell rang '' THANK GOD I WOULDNT SAY ANYTHING ELSE , WHY DID VIDEL HAVE TO LOOK CUTE WHAT CUTE VIDEL? NO GOHAN SNAP OUT OF IT'' Gohan thought to himself while starting a conversasion with himself. Videl laughed Gohan looked so funny.

* * *

HEY I KNOW LAME CHAPPY BUT ITS GONNA GET BETTER I PROMISE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gohan walked toward Videl's locker to wait for her since she black mailed him. _'' Dang I cant believe she found out about everything so quickly''_ Gohan thought but was intrupted by a hand in this face. '' Gohan dont worry all I want is to learn how to fly'' Videl said looking at him in a I- blackmailed- you look. '' Alright but it wont be easy Videl'' Gohan warned her. '' By the way how did you find out'' Gohan asked still not getting how she found out. '' Gohan I saw you turn into Sayjin man right infront of me'' Videl answered stepping infront of him. '' Videl what is it'' Gohan asked sounding a little worried besides he knew she was strong. '' Gohan you dont have to worry about me telling anyone'' Videl said putting her head down to look at the floor.

'' Alright I believe you'' Gohan said he knew she was telling the truth but what is he going to tell his friends. '' Videl you know I'm gonna have to tell my friends'' Gohan said leaning against the lockers. '' Yeah but im not gonna tell my dad i want him to make a fool out of himself alittle longer'' Videl said she started to laugh. '' Oh great but didnt he already do that'' Gohan said. Videl nodded but explained what she was planning. Gohan nodded he knew Videl hated being lied too.

'' Hey who are they'' Videl asked as they walked out of school to find Gohans friends and mad mother waiting. '' Let me guess you know I told confirmed what she already thought'' Gohan said keeping as far from his mother's frying pan. '' Yeah Gohan but why did u tell her'' Krillan asked looking at Videl. '' Becouse I threatened to tell the whole school something embaressing about him if he didnt'' Videl answered slightly smiling as Gohan cringed.

'' Ooo Gohan that was a bad choice'' Krillan said '' Buddy how are we sure she wont tell '' He asked again. '' I gave him my word'' Videl said looking straight into thier eyes. '' The girl is telling the truth'' Piccelo said finally saying something. '' Alright we trust you Videl'' Bulma said as she hugged her along with Chichi who was whispering something about grandchildren.

Videl was getting along great with the group which made Gohan happy maybe thier friendship will be totally based on the truth. '' Gohan come on we're gonna be late'' Videl said pulling on his arm. Gohan snapped out and walked with Videl to the airplane. They were going to America on a class trip for three months. Something caught Gohans eye it was his farther rejoining his family. Gohan smiled he would be undoubtedly be seeing him soon.


	5. She's what

Chapter 5

'' Gohan can I ask you something'' Videl said leading them to a private area to talk. '' Yeah what is it Videl'' Gohan asked with huge concern in his voice. '' I love you Son Gohan '' Videl said looking embarressed by admitting it. Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer, when he was by her ear he whispered '' I love you too''. Videl smiled wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love she had for him.

'' Ha Ha Ha'' laughed someone in a closet next to them so loud that Gohan already knew who it was. '' Goten, Krillen, Mom, Dad, Bulma, Vegta, Piccolo get out of there'' Gohan said opening the closet to find the Z- Gang fit in the small closet.

'' Wow who knew you all could fit in there'' Videl said in between fits of laughter at the sight of a human pyimad before her. '' Guy' I'm guessing you all heard what just happened'' Gohan said rather annoyed at them being so noisy. Everyone nodded exacpt ChiChi who was hugging Videl to death with her fryingpan in her hand. '' Dad is there anyway to make her stop'' Gohan asked in a whisper in fear of a impact with the metal object in his mother's hand. '' No not really'' Goku answered sheepishly putting on the Son grin.

'' Hi Goku nice to meet you'' Videl said finally getting away from Chichi's grasp which was very hard. '' It's a pleassure is that correct Chichi'' Goku said. Gohan sighed this was embarresing very embarrassing. '' Yes it is good boy'' Chichi said making Videl laugh. '' Chichi you have these boy's under a leesh or something dont you'' Videl said. Chichi nodded '' It takes time but they learn'' she said. '' Wow is that frying pan from China it's a very unieq metel'' Videl asked looking at the pan in intrest which was pute horror for Gohan. '' Yes thats exactly where its from'' Chichi said then started rambling about how Videl will make a perfect wife for Gohan.

'' Gohan where are we going'' Videl asked as they got off the plane and into the airport. '' To the hotel we are in the same room'' Gohan answered blushing a little as he said the last part. Videl also started to blush as she heard what he said. '' Well we are in NewYork city so where should we go first'' Videl asked as Gohan got thier luggage. '' How about the Empire State building and then we can go look around since we can do whatever we want for tommorow'' Gohan proposed. Videl nodded and then followed Gohan outside to the bus that was taking them to the Hotel.

The bus ride was long and everybody was talking about there plan's while Gohan and Videl slpet in eachothers arms until the bus stopped. '' Whoa we're here'' Videl said shaking Gohan awake as much as she could.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY ( LUNCH TIME ) EMPIRE STATE BUILDING 

Gohanand Videl walked hand in hand to the top of the building while Erasa and Sharpener took the easy way. '' Gohan this is wonderful'' Videl gasped as she ran to the edge with the wind in her face. Videl felt a pair of strong arms around her and smiled. '' Videl this view is amazing'' Gohan said sharing her amusment at the city from up so high. ''Are we gonna run into the gang soon'' Videl asked snuggling up to Gohan as the wind reached a strong pull. Gohan very happy with what she was doing wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. '' No doubt about it'' Gohan replyed pulling her closer to him. '' If i didnt no better I would guess you are trying to kiss me'' Videl said teasingly pulling her face closer to Gohans. Before she could pull away Gohan captured her lips making her loose all will of pulling away. After a few minutes they pulled away very happy and decided to go eat.

After lunch they ran into the Z-Gang at the Hotel not very surprised by this started to talk with them. Soon Videl learned a lot about Gohan and his Gang and didnt even care she just shook off what they said. '' So Videl does your farther have a bigger ego'' Krillen asked. Videl laughed '' I'm not sure its grown a whole lot can it get any bigger'' She said. Everyone laughed that was one thing they all had in common a dislike for Hercule.

'' That was sure fun'' Videl said once she and Gohan were alone again in thier room. Gohan nodded then he had a grin on his face. Soon enough they started kissing and making out. Gohan felt his hands start to roam around Videl's body. He couldnt stop himself and he didnt fell any sign from Videl to stop.

Videl moaned as Gohan started kissing her harder which she liked a lot with no protest. Videl could feel her shirt sliding off and started to pull off Gohan's. '' Are you sure about this'' Gohan asked inbetween kissing Videl's neck. '' Shut up Gohan just kiss me already '' Videl snapped she was just so happy with this new feeling she had.

In the morning Gohan woke to find this clothes across the room and a sleeping figure next to him. ''_ Oh Kami I didnt get Videl pregnant did I''_Gohan thought to himself. He felt Videl move and then a thought in his head _'' Gohan I love you so much_''. '' What'' Gohan said to see Videl look at him with concern. '' Videl did you think what I think you did'' Gohan asked. Videl nodded '' Gohan why can we read each other's thought's '' She asked.'' We must be bonded'' Gohan stated and atarted to explain it to Videl.

'' Cool so we must to soul mates'' Videl said smiling kissing Gohan lightly on the lips. The weeks past in America fast and soon they were headed back home.

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

'' Ms. Satan'' a docter called in between a white door waiting for Videl to walk up. '' Alright ms. Satan this is take only a momment'' The Doctor said giving her a small smile. Videl nodded and followed to a Doctor's Office where everything was set up. '' Hello Videl I'm Dr. Riley and we have your test results'' Dr Riley said a smile on her face. '' It looks like you are pregnant Ms. Satan'' Dr. Riley stated.

Videl stood there shocked what was she going to do with a baby at age eighteen. '' What have I done'' Videl said to herself wishing she could tell Gohan but she couldnt.

* * *

SATAN MANSION

Videl walked to the front door and hestantly opened the door to find her farther waitng for her. ''_Wow this is strange_'' Videl thought blocking anythoughts being sent to Gohan. She learned how to block her mind from him even if she didnt want to she had no choice. '' Daddy I'm pregnant'' Videl whispered hugging her farther. ''Sweety what is it'' Hercule asked in worry he may have been a jerk but he still cared for his daughter. ''I'M PREGNANT'' She yelled. Hercule's face dropped when he heard that. '' Videl you have to leave'' He said in a cold tone. '' Pack you bags you going to a place where you can have that baby and put it up for adoption'' He said. '' No i'm gonna keep the baby I already decided'' Videl said. '' What fine do what you wish but dont expect me to accept it '' He said. '' Fine you dont have to'' She spat in an angry tone. '' Once you've figured out what u are gonna do tell me and i'll help'' He said. She smiled at least he will help in some way. That night she packed to bags and headed toward a house that was a pregnant ward for unwed mother's.

* * *

WELL THATS IT TELL ME WHAT U THINK , DONT WORRY IT TURN OUT A HAPPY ENDING next chapter will be in present time when Pan will try to brong them together. PLEASE REVIEW


	6. an

A,N

I KNOW MY STORY IS CLICHE BUT I HAVE IDEA'S TO IT . IM GONNA UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN ND TRY TO UPDATE IT SLOWLY AND NOT IN A HURRY. OH AND HURCULE DIDNT REALLY SIOWN HIS DAUGHTER HE IS JUST COPING WITH THE SUDDEN RELISATION . SO HE WILL BE BACK TO HIS OLD BAKA SELF. PLEASE IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS LET ME KNOW


	7. Chapter 7: Twins

Chapter 7( **Disclamer : i dont own dragonball z** )

''Wait mom i thought grampa loved us and all that mushy stuff'' Pan asked alittle confused by her mother's words.'' Oh sweety he does but then he needed some time to clear his mind'' Videl said hopeful that pan would understand. '' Ok momma but does that mean you met Aunt Jenny there'' Pan askedstarting to get exicted again. '' Yes and grandpa took care of her too'' Videl said smiling at the memmory of her farther coming around.'' Well time for bed little one'' Videl said picking her up who had a mishiovius look on her face.

That morning Gohan ran into Videlagain while dropping off his daughter Lana. '' Videl who is Pans farther'' Gohan asked finally getting th courage to talk. '' If you must know its you Gohan'' Videl answered looking away from Gohan. '' Take care of Anna Gohan, she is a pretty kid'' Videl said getting into her car trying to get as far away from Gohan as possible.'' Gohan Pan is **Our **daughter ''Videl said with slight pain in the memmory of what happened. Gohan couldnt speak and stayed as she drove off in shock. '' I'll find you Videl and we will talk'' Gohan thought before leaving.

Pan walked toward Anna to tell her that she has a half sister which happened to be her.'' Hey Anna have you ever wondered if you had a lost sister or something'' Pan asked. Anna looked up from the book she was reading which was clifford, '' well actually yeah I have Pan'' . '' Well you'd never believe what I'm about to tell you'' Pan said as both she and Anna sat next together the whole class.

''What you mean my Dad is your Dad'' Anna said in disbelieve as they ate thier lunches together. '' We both fly, we both read books above average 5 year olds'' Pan said pointing to two copy's of '' LITTLE WOMEN''. Anna started to laugh which must have been contagous becouse Pan started to laugh. '' Pan we are half- sisters'' Anna said exicted and hugged Pan and Pan hugged her back. '' Ok but we need a plan to get our parents together'' Pan said and gave her idea's to Anna. Anna nodded '' Ok Pan but tell me something why do we look exactly alike'' . Pan looked at Anna '' Um ok so we are twins ''. '' Well that must be right beouse momma said she had twins but gave one up to someone she didnt know '' Pan said.

''Wait I bet she knew who she gave me too but made it look like Mary had me instead so Daddy wouldnt know'' Anna guessed which was exactly coorect. '' Why didnt she tell me'' Pan asked Anna as they walked back to class when the bell rang. '' Maybe she didnt want you to find out yet'' Anna said. So Pan nodded and they started to plan what they were gonna do.

* * *

OK THATS IT HOPE U LIKED IT IK SHORT CHAPTER BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER BECOUSE I WANTED THEM TO START THE PLAN NEXT CHAPTER. R & R PLEASE 


	8. Chapter 8

**A. N ; sorry for confusing the names to Gohan's other daughter her name is now and forever more Anna. **

Chapter 8

Pan walked out of the school with the son grin on her small face and walked straight into a 9 year old Trunks and Goten. ( A. N: I don't know the age difference so I'm making it up ). '' Hey Goten , Trunk's Pan said shocked at why 4th grade Elementary school kids would be here in the pre school area. '' Hi we were told to drop you off to a concert because of something or another'' Goten said cheekily. '' Hey kid how do you know our names?'' Trunks asked eyeing her suspiciously. Pan's smile widened '' Because I saw you and your dad's on TV with capsule corp on fire'' Pan lied. It was partly true 1. they were popular in Elementary School 2. Videl told her about them 3.she did saw them on T. v with there dad's. The boy's gulped that wasn't supposed to happen and Chichi and Bulma were gonna pound them. '' Well hurry up kid'' Trunks said walking away toward a limo. '' Wait, Anna you coming?'' Pan yelled to them as Anna ran toward Pan. '' Yeah let's go'' Anna said putting on a grin matching Pan's that matched Gohan's perfectly. Goten noticed how they looked exactly alike and poked Trunks in the rib's. '' Ouch what was that for Goten'' Trunks whispered looking at Goten.

Goten pointed to Anna and Pan who were laughing at something which was the boy's stupidity but they didn't know that. '' What about them'' Trunks said now annoyed until he turned white as a ghost looking back at Goten. '' Goten the kid and Anna look EXACTLY alike'' Trunks said in as much of a calm manner as possible which was more like he was yelling. '' That's what I was trying to tell you'' Goten said opening the door for the girls and burping up a burrito at the same time. Pan and Anna looked at each other and laughed at their Uncle. Goten smiled and locked them in the car '' Trunks do you think my brother know's about this?'' He asked. Trunks nodded his head '' Probably by now he does but lets get them to Pan's mother'' .

* * *

AT THE CONCERT 

Anna .Trunks and Goten looked wide eyed at the people who came to their seats. They looked at Pan for an answer '' What my mom is popular, what do you expect from a singer'' Pan asked them and led them to the back stage. '' Welcome Pan how are you'' Called a security guard who was by the door. '' Good John they are with me'' Pan answered pointing to the three behind her. John nodded and let them pass along with Pan. ''Ok lets sit here'' Pan said pointing to the VIP section. They nodded not really knowing why Pan let them stay besides Anna. '' Pan why are you letting us stay'' Trunks asked stunned at this 5 year old girl. '' Why not '' Pan said simple making Anna giggle.

Videl came out on stage smiling as she saw Goten . Trunks and her little girl's. '' Wait Videl is your mother'' Goten asked stunned.'' Yes and I'm surprised you didn't guess that you had Two nieces by now'' Pan said sticking out her tongue. '' Yeah and I thought you boy's were smart '' Anna said high fiving Pan. Goten and Trunks scowled this was embarrassing.

'' Hello everyone I'm gonna start out with CONFUESSIONS OF A BROKEN HEART'' Videl said picking up a microphone.

''**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**

**I wait for the good lord to make me feel better and I **

**carry the weight of the world on my shoulder's **

**A family in crisis that only grows older **

**Why do you have to go **

**Why do you have to go**

**Why do you have to go **

**Daughter to farther **

**Daughter to farther **

**I am broken but I am hoping **

**Daughter to farther **

**Daughter to farther **

**I am crying a part of me dying and **

**these are **

**these are **

**the confessions of broken heart **

**I wear all of your old polo sweater**

**I dream of another you the one who would never (never ) **

**Leave me to pick up the pieces **

**A daddy to hold me that's what I needed (so) **

**Why do you have to go **

**Why do you have to go **

**why do you have to go **

**Daughter to farther **

**Daughter to farther **

**I don't know you but **

**I still want to**

**Daughter to farther **

**Daughter to farther **

**Tell me the truth did u ever love me **

**Cause these are the confessions of a broken heart**

**I loved you **

**I loved you **

**I wait for the post man to bring me a letter ''**

Videl stopped singing and the audience clapped and clapped even Goten and Trunks were stunned by the song which Anna and Pan thought worked to their advantage. '' Isn't my mom the best singer '' Pan asked but Trunks and Goten only nodded because they were still in shock. Who knew Videl Satan could sing and still act like a boy.

'' Now I'll sing Black hole'' Videl said once the clapping calmed down to a silent crowd.

**'' Found that box of letter's **

**lying on the ground **

**The ones you used to write me **

**before it all went down **

**I even got a paper cut **

**trying to figure out **

**what to do with all these memories**

**cuz you're not who you used to be **

**and I wonder where you are gone **

**I have you fallen into a black hole **

**somewhere there is a universe of missing stuff **

**what happened to the good times **

**what happened to the moments when we had so much **

**where's the love **

**I remember all those hours **

**laughing on the floor **

**those days of doing nothing felt like nothing we did before **

**I don't need those sneakers or that money after all **

**I'd trade them for a old message of you called **

**Cuz its not how we used to feel **

**and I wonder what went wrong **

**I have you fallen into a black hole **

**somewhere there is a universe of missing stuff **

**what happened to the good times **

**what happened to the moments when we had so much **

**where's the love bridge **

**I wanna go there**

**and I wanna know where **

**everything that meant something to me lives on **

**that box of letters **

**they used to make me smile **

**but now I feel so lonely **

**have you fallen in a black hole **

**somewhere there's a universe of missing stuff **

**what h happened to the good times what happened to the moments when we had so much **

**where's the love''**


	9. Chapter 9 auther 's note

A.N : OK THE SONGS I PUT IN THE CHAPTERS BELONG TO LINDSY LOHAN AND AVRIL LAVINGE , OK I FORGOT TO KEEP ADDING THAT SO NOW I AM GUILT FREE , THANKS TO ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEW MY STORYS, LOVE YOU ALL

also keep the reviews coming


	10. Confession

Chapter 9

Videl looked around the set to find Pan, Anna. Goten and Trunk's waiting with the security guard. Laughing slightly Videl walked up and led them to her dressing room. '' Ok Pan what are you planning?'' Videl asked looking at her daughter in slight amusement. Pan looked at her and smiled innocently '' What do you mean mom?''. Shaking her head '' Alright well who is hungry?'' Videl asked already knowing the answer. All of the kid's shot up at once. '' Hello can we get some chicken, soup, soda, salad, pork, cheese cake, apple pie and cup cakes'' Videl said in one minute not surprising the other's.

'' Anna does Gohan know your here?'' Videl asked once the food was all eaten up.'' No I kinda forgot to tell him'' Anna answered. '' Here call him'' Videl said handing her cell phone. Anna took it and called Gohan's phone.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Gohan: Hello

Anna: Hey Daddy

Gohan: Anna where are you?

Anna: I'm at Videl's Concert and she is gonna drop me off

Gohan: Well Ok Anna but we are gonna have a talk when you get home

Anna: Fine love ya

Gohan: love you too goodbye

Anna: Bye

Anna hit the '' End'' button and handed the cell phone back to Videl. '' Well we should get going'' Anna said. Videl got up '' Ok let's go Goten, Trunks you gonna fly'' Videl asked . The boy's nodded and before they left Goten asked '' Videl is Anna your daughter too''. Videl smiled '' Yes Pan and her are twins''.

Gohan's house

'' Be Good Anna'' Videl yelled threw the window of the Limo. Anna waved And walked to the door meeting Gohan in a lecture.

Videl's home

'' Momma , you must tell Gohan'' Pan said once Videl tucked her in. Videl laughed and stared at her daughter '' Hunny I have nothing to tell him'' Videl said getting up to leave the room. '' You love him don't you momma'' Pan said falling asleep soon after leaving her mother to think over what her daughter said. '' Pan yes I do love him and your sister''.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10.

Pan smiled as she and Videl made thier way other to her school. '' Momma please just tell Daddy'' Pan pleaded as Videl walked her to class. '' Alright alright Pan'' Videl said giving her daughter a hug and kiss goodbye.

* * *

Videl: Gohan we need to talk

Gohan: Videl what is it?

Videl; Pan and Anne are twin's Gohan

Gohan: then why what the Videl

Videl: I wanted you to have at least one of your daughter's please dont be mad

Gohan: how could i be mad at you

Videl: becouse Anne is my daughter also

Gohan: Videl meet me at the park

Videl: alright goodbye

Gohan: bye

* * *

Gohan watched as Videl ran up to catch him with her umbrella almost flying away. The rain ws pouring and Gohan thought Videl looked beautifulin the rain.

'' Gohan whats this about and its raining'' Videl argued shivering from the rain. This just made Gohan smile, '' Videl look at me'' Gohan ordered. Videl did and was shocked to find that Gohanwas kissing her. Videl couldnt help but smile into the kiss and depen it. '' Hmm Gohan'' Videl mummbled as they walked together into her house. '' Yes Videl'' He answered not taking his eye's off her. ''You taste good''.

* * *

HEHE CLIFFY AND KINDA FAST AND SHORT BUT ITS 12 52. REVIEW AND PLEASE I NEED IDEAS IF U HAVE ANY or else its gonna be a while 


End file.
